The Elven Professor
by snowywolf7
Summary: Legolas accepts the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts as a favor for Gandalf but the elf is in for more then he bargained for. With prejudice ministry toads about and curious student Legolas is in for an interesting year. A series of shorts that I put together. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers. These are a collection of shorts on Legolas's time at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.**

** These stories are mostly random scenarios that my brain conjured and I wrote into a cohesive story. There will be visitors and there will be drama. Without further adieu I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say *sobs quietly* **

* * *

Harry's mind vaguely registered Ron talking animatedly with Dean about this year's Quidditch championship. Any other day he would've added his own opinion but his heart wasn't really in it. The year was already starting to look like a bad one, with the ministry hearing over the summer, and the skeptical whispers about Harry's sanity behind his back, he was starting to think this would be miserable year indeed.

"Have you noticed?" Hermione's voice jerked Harry out of his depressed reverie.

"Noticed what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hagrid! He's not here." Harry scanned the high table and found she was right. Really there was no missing the man, twice as tall as any normal human and three times wide Hagrid was hard to miss.

"Maybe he isn't back yet." Harry whispered. "You know, from his mission for the Order." Hermione nodded but looked concerned. Harry let Hagrid's mysterious absence slide from his mind as his gaze traveled the the High table.

Dumbledore sat in his high back chair chatting with professor Mcgonagall. Snape was in his usual sullen mood glaring harshly at the mashed potatoes sitting innocently on a golden platter before him. No doubt the potatoes had somehow personally offended the surly teacher.

Harry gasped as he moved his gaze to the next person. A very pink, very short, and very toad like women.

"I know her." He hissed.

"Who?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food, tuning into his best friend's hushed conversation with Hermione.

"That women in pink, Umbridge, I think her name is. She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wat sh doin ere en?" Ron said his mouth still full. Hermione sniffed disapprovingly but before she could reprimand him Harry cut across her.

"Maybe she's teaching defense against the dark arts."

"But there's an empty chair." Hermione commented. There was indeed a lonely chair placed next to Umbridge.

Just then the side door to the Great Hall burst open and a cloaked figure glided in. Harry found his gaze drawn to hooded man as he approached Dumbledore, his steps light and graceful.

To Harry, Hermione, and Ron's surprise Dumbledore stood and bowed. His elegant bow was returned and the wizard stepped closer to converse with the figure. He seemed to ask the man something but the man shook his head and Dumbledore laughed merrily. Nodding the Headmaster gestured to the chair next to Umbridge and seated himself back in the headmaster's chair.

"Who do ya reckon the new bloke is?" Ron asked, attacking the beef roast. Hermione was watching the stranger intently as he sat down neatly and began to extract small bits of food onto his plate. Strangely the mysterious newcomer still had not lowered his hood.

"No idea." Harry said beginning to lose interest but Hermione was still observing the new teacher.

The food vanished to be replaced by puddings, tarts and other sweets, when those too had been consumed by the ravenous students the tables emptied themselves as Dumbledore stood to address the school. Harry turned his attention to the elderly man comforted by the familiar routine.

"To our newcomers welcome, to our old hands welcome back." He started, eyes twinkling in his age lined face. "Let us begin with some staff announcements.

"We are happy this year to welcome back professor Grubbly Plank who will be taking over care of magical creatures while professor Hagrid is away. I am also pleased to introduce Miss Delores Umbridge a representative from the Ministry of Magic who will be observing the running of Hogwarts this year."

He paused for the polite but unenthusiastic clapping. "And finally we have a very special guest who has graciously agreed to take over the subject of defense against the dark arts as a favor for an old friend of mine. Please welcome Professor Legolas Thranduilion to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Harry focused on the stranger who rose slowly pulling back his dark hood. Harry felt dumb struck, Hermione's mouth fell open along with half the school.

Beneath the cloak were the most beautiful features Harry had seen. The new professor was young, maybe around twenty, and he put their old DADA teacher Lockhart to shame. His long gold locks framed a fair face with high cheekbones and chiseled chin giving way to clear cerulean eyes and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His visage bespoke of nobility and confidence framed by a healthy ethereal glow.

Harry couldn't help but stare. He faintly registered girls giggling or making fish like mouth movements across the great hall. Harry was almost sad when the stranger, giving a gracious nod, took his seat again allowing Dumbledore to continue.

* * *

Legolas walked towards the elder man with a long white beard reaching all the way to his belt as soon as he entered the side door to the school. The prince knew he was late but Mithrandir wasn't very specific in his instructions and the elf had to ask the trees for help twice before he made it to the school.

The headmaster, a wizard by the name of Dumbledore, rose and bowed formally to him. Legolas approached the head table putting one hand over his heart and inclining his head in the usual gesture of greeting for elves.

"Mae govannen." He greeted.

"Gi nathlam hí." Dumbledore replied. Legolas looked up surprised.

"Pedig edhellen?" The wizard chuckled.

"I'm afraid not. I never had the pleasure to maser that beautiful language of yours. I am sure you will not mind indulging the common tongue for our benefit?"

"Of course not." Legloas smiled.

"I must thank you for taking up this post it has saved me a great deal of trouble."His gratitude shining through piercing blue eyes.

"It is my pleasure." The elf replied politely.

"Now for introductions would you like titles?" Legolas shook his head.

"I think just my name will do. No need for titles, I will have quite enough attention and questions as it is." He replied hastily. Dumbledore laughed knowingly.

"I believe you are right, for no one here, other than myself, has had the pleasure of meeting one of the Eldar. Very well then." He gestured to an empty chair by a short, pink, women and the prince took his seat.

Legolas smiled with mild amusement at the reaction he got when he lowered his hood to greet the school as their new teacher. He had of course expected the reaction to a degree and was careful to keep his golden hair loose to cover his pointed ears, he would deal with one shock at a time from the student body.

Dumbledore smiled in his direction and Legolas returned it before resuming his seat. The women next to him, dressed in shocking shades of pink, smiled at him but there was no warmth behind her eyes. The elf was already beginning to feel uncomfortable with the human and focused his attention on Dumbledore.

In all honesty the prince was not very familiar with the old wizard. Gandalf had simply shown up in Rivendell and asked the elven warrior for a favor. The wizard said he had a friend who was in need of a defense teacher for a year and that the man was trustworthy. However Mithrandir had forgotten a few minor details such as the school was an institute for teaching _magic_ and was actually in a world apart from Middle-Earth.

Legolas sighed but took it all in strides. He already had experience with rather strange things in his millennia of life, especially when he was around Gandalf the Grey.

Legolas imagined the enraged face of his father when he learned his son had once again managed to slip off on an escapade without his knowledge. A year was nothing to an elf but Legolas still was hesitant to accept the request. He was enjoying his time with Estel in Rivendell and the elf knew how good the idiot Ranger was at getting himself into trouble.

No way in all of Arda the future king could last an entire year without ensnaring himself in some catastrophe or another. The prince smiled fondly at the memory of his friend before turning his attention back to the elderly headmaster.

* * *

"In other news Quidditch tryouts will take place…."

"Humm hum." Dumbledore paused as the pink women who Harry was beginning to dislike for reasons he couldn't quite explain stood to make a speech but no one was listening. Students were still too focused on the mysterious figure now gazing politely at Professor Umbridge but his expression was rather blank like the rest of the student body.

Harry was snapped back to reality only when Dumbledore dismissed them and the hall was filled with the scarping of benches as students shuffled tiredly to their dormitories.

"Whatcha think of the new one? Professor Thran-du-something." Ron asked Harry and Hermione. They were sitting in three plush armchairs by the Gryffindor common room fire.

"It's Tranduilion." Hermione said snappishly.

"Yeah that one!"

"Well I think…"

"He's perfect." Lavender said dreamily startling Harry by appearing right next to him.

"Well that wasn't what I was going to say but yeah, I guess he is different." Harry said.

"In a really good way." Hermione said her eyes distant.

"Not you too Mione." Ron cried in exaggerated horror. She blushed and recovered her businesslike pose.

"Well I have to admit he is different like Harry said but I think he'll be a good teacher."

"You're only saying that because he's handsome." Ron said shrewdly.

"I am not!"

"At least the DADA professor isn't that Umbridge women. I don't like her." Harry noted, stopping Ron and Hermione before their bickering got out of hand.

"I don't like the fact that she's at Hogwarts. It means the Ministry is trying to interfere." Hermione said seriously.

"She isn't just here to 'observe the running of Hogwarts' that's for sure." Harry said bitterly. "She is not going to be good for Hogwarts."

"If by that, you are referring to her _appalling_ cardigan then yes I agree wholeheartedly." One of the Weasley twins, probably Fred, popped up leaning against Ron's armchair.

"I agree." George said solemnly. "It is truly sad to see the day that _cardigan_ has been allowed to enter our proud and noble school." Harry smiled lightly at the twins antics standing to head upstairs.

"No matter what kind of teacher he is I guess we will find out tomorrow." Harry said stepping up the spiral staircase with Ron behind him.

"Yeah. I hope he's good but I mean considering the DADA teachers we've had it's a real fifty-fifty shot ain't it." Ron yawned.

"Guess so." As Harry lay down in his warm four poster bed his mind was still wondering about the enigmatic new teacher.

_Thranduilion, what a strange name. _Harry thought to himself and even as sleep began to claim the young wizard Harry couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about the new defense against the dark art teacher.

Something not normal…something not quite human.

**Elvish Translations:**

**Mae govannen - Well met**

**Gi nathlam hí - You are welcome here**

**Pedig edhellen - You speak elvish? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I didn't intend for this to be long by any means but it just sort of wrote itself into roughly 6 chapter**

***Sighs* Well I hope you enjoy and as always it makes me delighted to see anyone favorite, follow, or review. Makes my day :)**

"Look at this!" Ron cried indignantly, holding up his schedule.

"I know mate." Harry said glaring at the horrible piece of paper. "Binns, Snape, and Trelawney in the same day. That new professor better be good or I'll just skive off Mondays from now on."

"You should have taken ancient runes like me so you won't have to waste your time on Divination." Hermione said smugly gathering her school things. Harry and Ron could only glare at her as the day revealed itself to be as miserable as the two best friends predicted.

Binns droned in a monotone voice for two hours, Snape took every opportunity to exclaim to the entire Potions class how lamentable Harry's potion was, and Trelawney burst into tears when he walked into her class describing the terrible ways Harry was going to meet a premature end.

"You know!" Harry said, slamming his bag down as he took a seat next to Ron and Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "If Trelawney makes one more prediction about my death I just might start planning hers." It was a mark of how much Hermione hated divination and Trelawney that she didn't bother reprimanding Harry's grim pronouncement.

A hush fell over the class the clock struck two.

Heads turned towards the door as the blond professor strode in. The silence was broken by gasps and murmurs (and no short amount of giggles).

The professor was not wearing wizard robes, instead he was clad in a tunic of browns and greens with grassy leggings. His silky hair was pulled back and braided revealing elegantly pointed ears, wait, _pointed ears?_

Arriving at the desk in the front of the classroom the teacher raised his hand for silence.

"As you know I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; however I am not very familiar with your past instruction so I hope you will all assist me throughout the term." His voice was smooth and musical like the clear chime of bells.

"Professor Thranduilion." Hermione began raising her hand but the professor winced and interrupted.

"Please just call me Legolas. Professor sounds…wrong."

"Uhh Le…Legolas then." Hermione said clearly uncomfortable to be on a first name basis with the new teacher. "We have covered." But before Hermione could start Seamus Finnigan broke in.

"Your ears!" He said bluntly. "They're pointed!" Harry heard Ron snicker. Well he supposed someone had to ask.

Legolas sighed.

"I suppose it could not be avoided. Yes my ears are pointed as Mr…"

"Seamus Finnigan sir."

"As Mr. Finnigan so eloquently pointed out. That is because I am an elf." He seated himself comfortably in his chair as the class buzzed and whispered.

An elf? Harry felt equal parts shock and confusion. His impression of elves were closely associated with Dobby but this professor looked nothing like the small, submissive, and timid creatures he had come to associate with elves. Yet at the same time there was something about the teacher that made Harry believe he wasn't human either.

"You're not human then?" Harry asked. Legolas shook his head.

"No I am not Mr…." Harry frowned. Didn't he know who he was?

"Harry Potter sir."

"But you're not an elf! They're short, have huge heads, and wear pillow cases!" Ron protested. The new professor looked mildly horrified. Ron backtracked immediately "I mean you're not, I didn't mean." There was a moment of silence then Legolas burst out laughing. The pure, wholesome sound filled the classroom.

"Just think of that! Short elves? Elladan and Elrohir would be horrified. Oh and the look on Ada's face if he heard you say that." Ron was stunned into silence. Legolas gathered himself.

"I assure elves are not short, and we do not wear pillow cases as you can see."

"But." Ron shut up as Hermione slapped his hand.

"So you're not from around here then." Malfoy's voice sneered from the back of the class. Legolas's eyes narrowed slightly, the laughter gone.

"Not precisely no." He answered guardedly.

"Are you even old enough to teach us?" Another Slytherin challenged. At this the teacher laughed again although Harry didn't see what was funny.

"I can assure you no matter my appearance I am definitely old enough to teach you."

"Have you ever taught Defense Against the Dark Arts before?" Malfoy pushed. Legolas looked at him quizzically. "Draco Malfoy." The smug blond added. Harry noticed he left off the Sir.

"I've taught defense before but I don't have experience in your magical spells and enchantments."

"You mean you're not magical?" a girl from Gryffindor cried. Legolas shook his head.

"Where I come from there are many tales of the magic of elves but most stem from human misconceptions of my race. I do not personally practice sorcery." Malfoy snickered triumphantly.

"Then I don't see how you are going to teach us anything useful."

"Oh I assure you Mr. Malfoy." The professor's voice was now low and dangerous. Harry shuddered subconsciously. "There are many ways to defend yourself without magic and you would do well to learn them if you wish to survive." Malfoy snorted disbelievingly.

"Now." Legolas retuned his attention to the rest of the class which had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. "Shall we begin?" The rest of the class was reasonably unexciting as the new professor inquired to the class's past teachings and experience.

* * *

Legolas wasn't very impressed with the 5th year class. It seemed as though they relied completely on their spells and wands with little to no experience with hand to hand combat or dealing with fell creatures. Even Mithrandir who was an accomplished Istari wielded a sword with exceptional proficiency.

"Well Ron and I ran over some giant spiders with a car in our second year." The boy named Harry mumbled when Legolas asked if any of them had dealt with dark creatures before. He suspected the comment wasn't meant to be heard but his elvish ears picked up the boy's words just fine.

"There are giant spiders in the forest?" He asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, startled that he had been overheard.

Legolas frowned. He hoped the giant spiders of this world weren't as terrible as the ones that infested Greenwood and darkened his beloved forest's branches. He was about to question them further about the creatures in the forest when the bell rang and his students began to pack up.

The prince kept a wary eye on the blond boy in the back of the class who was glaring resentfully at him. Legolas guessed he wouldn't be receiving much cooperation from him.

Despite the concerning news of spiders Legolas was edging to venture into the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. However A new class was already beginning to shuffle in and he braced himself for the new uproar of questions regarding his race. Sure enough the first fifteen minutes of class was dedicated to roughly the same questions as all of Legolas's classes had asked.

"Why does it matter though? I mean what makes elves different from us?" A red haired boy asked.

Legolas turned his head towards the student. He was sitting next to another red haired boy, their features were mirror images of each other. Twins.

It was the first time anyone had asked Legolas that. Most of the students were more concerned with his lack of magic or that fact that he was foreign.

"In many ways we are very much the same, yet in other quite different."

"Well that clears everything up." One twin said.

"Could it be that one of the differences is that elves never give a straight answer whereas humans do Fred?" The other asked in mock contemplation.

"That might be it George!" The first twin exclaimed. Many of the student gave indulgent little chuckles as if their antics were a common classroom occurrence.

Legolas couldn't hide a faint smile. Perhaps it was the mischievous twinkle in their eyes, or the sly smile adoring their lips but the two humans reminded Legolas of some very dear friends.

"You two remind me of another set of twins I know." Legolas said.

"Oh but Legolas! We are unique!" They cried in unison. Another reason for Legolas to like the twins, they didn't have trouble dropping the 'professor'.

"Oh yes no one can pull the pranks we manage." The Silvan elf's eyes widened. _Oh yes these two would get along splendidly with Elrond's twins. _

"Really? Have you ever completely rearranged an entire library to anger a very orderly librarian who also happens to be the closest advisor to an Elven Lord?" Legolas asked thinking of Erestor's flabbergasted face when he had awoken to find the famous libraries of Imlandris in absolute disarray.

The twins exchanged a look before turning to Legolas.

"_Professor _we believe you have just provided us with our new term project."

* * *

"An elf! Can you believe it?" Ron asked for about the thousandths time.

"And he doesn't know magic." Harry added grabbing a chocolate frog before it could get away from him.

"But he seems like a really good teacher." Hermione said. "Like he said there are lots of ways to defend yourself without magic."

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he found out Legolas wasn't human _and_ didn't know magic?" Ron asked excitedly. Harry smirked.

"Yeah but I bet this professor isn't going to bow to Malfoy's attitude." Harry said gravely.

"I'm personally hoping for Malfoy to offend him somehow. Oh it's going to be brilliant." Ron hoped excitedly. Hermione didn't look particularly happy but opted to look out the window instead of argue with Harry and Ron. She squinted at the Hogwart's ground.

"Is that professor Legolas?" She asked. Harry got up to look. It did indeed seem as though the professor was walking swiftly across the ground towards the Forbidden forest.

"Is he going into the forest? After we told him there are giant spiders in there? He better not be a nutter like Hagrid who thinks monster's with fangs are adorable pets." Ron said incredulously, standing to get a better view. Harry grabbed the omnioculars he had bought last year to peer at the small green figure slowly disappearing into the forest's gloom. Harry noticed a long bow in the elf's hand and two delicately decorated knives on his back along with a quiver of white fletched arrows.

"He has a bow with him." Harry said. "And two white knives."

"A bow and knives?" Ron asked perplexed. "Fat lot of good those will do him if Aragog decides to eat him for lunch.

"Don't say that." Hermione looked distressed.

"Then again he could be totally fine." Ron amended.

Harry turned away from window to rejoin his friends to start on the monstrous mound of homework they had already been assigned pushing the odd elven professor out of his mind.

If Harry had stayed to watch for a moment longer he would have witnessed the trees of the forest quiver and dance without a breeze, eager branches extending to greet the prince of the great Woodland Realm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mua ha ha I loved writing this chapter. Mainly because I really hate Umbridge. Hope you all enjoy ;)**

"MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM. DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR!"

"This is unbelievable." Hermione hissed as she continued to read the Daily Prophet article to Harry and Ron. "She's going to be inspecting teacher to see if they are 'up to scratch'." Harry glared resentfully up at the head table where the teachers were conversing in hushed, urgent tones while Umbridge smiled sweetly down at the students gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"This is just Fudge trying to discredit Dumbledore. It disgusts me." Hermione said coldly hurling the offending newspaper onto the long table with enough force to knock over the pumpkin juice.

Harry agreed. There was something about Umbridge's pink fuzzy cardigan and her simpering laugh that made Harry loath her almost as much as Snape, which Harry thought was impossible. To Harry's surprise Ron wasn't looking outrage but rather smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked rather aggressively.

"I can't wait for Umbridge to inspect Mcgonagall and Snape." A grin spread across Hermione's face too but it vanished quickly.

"But remember what Sirius said about Umbridge hating non-humans? I hope Professor Legolas is going to be okay." She said anxiously.

"Drop the professor already Hermione and I'm sure he'll be fine. He can handle his classes can't he?" Ron did have a point there.

Harry had found the elf to an excellent teacher. Even though they didn't study spells and jinxes in class Legolas did his best to assign reading and other assignments to ensure they wouldn't fall behind. Class time was devoted to covering the best ways to tackle dark creatures. The classes reminded Harry of when Lupin had been at Hogwarts in their third year.

* * *

It turned out the trio didn't need to wait long to see how their elven professor would hold up to inspection. Umbridge was already perched on a chair to the side of the defense against the dark arts classroom when Harry shuffled in with the rest of the class.

Her small eyes glinted maliciously like a toad waiting for a juicy morsel. Harry positioned himself as far away from her as possible and waited with bated breath as the bell tolled and the class fell silent waiting for Legolas to arrive.

The professor marched purposefully to the front of the classroom. The only acknowledgment he gave that the High Inquisitor was present was a small nod in her direction. Harry saw Umbridge become rigid in her chair as if she was being forced to be in a room with something dangerous and distasteful.

"Today we will continue with the most effective ways to deal with mountain trolls." Legolas began, positioning himself in the front of the class.

"Hum hum." The sharp irritating cough came from Umbridge's corner. Harry had soon discovered that the elf had extraordinary hearing and therefore remained unconvinced when Legolas feigned deafness and continued with his lecture.

"Has everyone researched the differences between mountain, river, and cave trolls?" The class nodded and began pulling out the paragraphs Legolas had assigned the previous class.

"Hum! Hum!" Umbridge coughed louder this time and Legolas turned towards her, his face carefully blank.

"Yes Miss Umbridge may I be of assistance to you?" Harry found himself hating the ministry women more and more as her high, false laugh grated on his ears.

"Oh no. I wished to make sure you received my note giving the time of my inspection." Legolas smiled though there was no humor in his eyes.

"Indeed I received your kind warning." He said before turning resolutely back to the class.

"Who would like to illustrate the main difference between the sub-species of trolls?" Many hands went up including Harry's own but before any of them could answer Umbridge spoke up again this time standing up and moving only five feet away from Legolas. Unfortunately this position brought her closer to Harry.

"If you don't mind there are some questions I would like to ask you."

"I would prefer to wait after cla…" Legolas never got to finish.

"Perfect. I understand you were just given this post by Dumbledore just before the start of term and you were recommended by a friend of Dumbledore's?" Legolas nodded stiffly. "What is the name of this friend?"

"The identities of Master Dumbledore's friends shall remain his business and his alone." Umbridge's small smiled made her look more venomous.

"Do you have any previous experience teaching this subject?"

"I have taught defense before but not to a class focused on magic." Umbridge made a tutting sound and ticked off a disapproving mark on her clipboard.

"Very well. Could you please perform a simple spell for me then? Something any Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher should know. The Patronus charm perhaps?" Harry noticed Legolas's jaws clench ever so slightly and he felt his own anger rise at her attempt to mortify the elf.

"I'm afraid, as you very well may be have been informed, that I cannot perform magic." Umbridge gave a sickening little laugh.

"Oh well then Mr. Tranduilion I hardly think you belong in a school for teaching _magic_ and even less so a school for teaching magic to _human_ children." Harry heard snickers from the class concentrated around the Slytherin students. Nobody in their class had ever seen Legolas look so uncomfortable.

"Master Dumbledore decided that I have knowledge worth passing onto the hîn of this school, I believe it is for the headmaster to determine the staff of this institute." Harry blinked. It seemed as though Legolas was slipping into another language in his agitation.

Legolas seemed to notice his slip and scowled. Umbridge's eye brows rose ever so slightly.

"Seems to be... unable... to communicate without... resorting to a... lesser language." Umbridge muttered in a carrying whisper writing on her clipboard. Something tightened around Harry wrist and he looked down to see Hermione's hand. Her eyes were flashing in anger.

"Oh she's a horrible women." Hermione hissed. Harry nodded his agreement and looked back at Legolas and immediately wished he hadn't.

The elf always struck Harry as graceful and mysterious but gentle and patient, now however, he looked livid. His icy blue eyes filled with anger glared down at Umbridge. In his fury the elf looked regal yet terrible. Harry felt the sudden need to flee the room.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed. The entire class, even the gleeful Slytherins, fell deathly quiet. Umbridge noticed nothing, finishing her comment she looked up.

"Well Dumbldore has been known to make rather eccentric decisions and that is why I am here. To ensure that all the staffing appointments are in the best interest of the students." Legolas's eyes remained cold and he said nothing.

"Well since you possess no magical talents and are not accustom to the noble culture of the wizarding community I can hardly see your instruction to be beneficial for our students. I will continue this Defense Against the Dark Arts class you may take a seat to observe for the rest of the period." She said pointing to an empty chair near the edge of the classroom.

Legolas looked as though she had struck him. Umbridge made a couple more notes on her clipboard before walking promptly to the front of the class. Legolas stepped out of her way instinctively to avoid colliding with her.

"I understand that because of a constant change of instructors your education in this subject has been inconsistent and fractured." Umbridge began, addressing the stunned class and ignoring a very disconcerted elf to her side. Legolas stood for a couple more seconds before walking stiffly to the side of the classroom eyes narrowed on Umbridge. He blatantly resufed to be assigned to a seat and listen to lecture like some misbehaving student.

Harry heard him mutter. "Chen hedithon min noer o Orodruin." As he walked by Harry's desk. Harry didn't understand the foreign words but he was sure Legolas wasn't complementing Umbridge. The stony expression made it clear the elf wasn't admitting defeat by any means. Harry wondered if the pink toad realized she had just declared war on an adversary she was not prepared to handle.

"Many of your previous instructors seemed to have followed no ministry approved curriculum and some," She gave a little laugh "Were even quite dangerous half-breeds." Harry was sure she was referring to Lupin but the toadish women also shot a disdainful look towards Legolas. "None of them would have passed ministry inspection with the exception of perhaps Professor Quirrell."

Born of frustration he'd been nursing since the beginning of the day and a need to rebel against the minestry's tyranny Harry called out.

"Yeah Querrel was great expect for the fact that he had Lord Voldemort growing out of the back of his head." Hermione groaned next to him and Legolas looked rather alarmed but Umbridge just smiled sweetly. Her eyes were triumphant as if she was hoping Harry would say something.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. You have been told that a certain Dark Lord has returned from the dead please let me make it quite clear that this is a lie. You are under no danger. For this precise reason this Defense Against the Dark Arts course will from now on be a non-violent, theory based class."

"He wasn't dead but yeah he's back." Harry protested but his own cried were drowned by another voice.

"What do you mean non-violent theory based?" Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"Detention Mr. Potter." She said in a singsong voice before addressing the class. "We will read over the various theories of defense from wizards, much older and wiser then you children, without taking the unnecessary risk of using the dangerous spells."

"We won't be doing magic?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry was sure he wasn't the only one who saw the hypocrisy in Umbridge belittling Legolas for not being able to use magic then saying they weren't allowed to use magic in the class anyway.

"I can't imagine why any of you would need to _use_ the spells. The Dark Lord has been vanquished and the Ministry of Magic guarantees your protection."

"Old enemies return. The darkness never truly fades, it must be forced back less it gain hold and destroy all you have worked for." Legolas's voice was barely above a whisper but it carried clearly through the class and silence fell once more. Umbridge's eyebrows were now raised impossibly high.

"And what would you know of these matters." She scowled dismissively. The elf gave a low chuckle but his eyes were tired and for the first time Harry felt a great sadness from the being. His clear blue eyes looked ancient and careworn.

"My people have had our own troubles. I know not the evils of this land nor if the return if this Dark Lord is truth or lie but I know things in the dark creep back when you least expect them. My people thought we drove out the darkness that lay on our land but it soon came back stronger than ever. We have been fighting, fighting for over three thousands year to return peace but the war with the Shadow continues on."

The room was unnaturally silent, the very breath of the students seemed to be frozen and even Umbridge was silence. Harry looked intently at the elf, seeing their teacher for the first time.

"Even if as you claim these are peaceful time the world is full of other toils. Should these children not be prepared? Should they not know the evils that they will face and learn to defend themselves? Trouble does not always show itself in forms of Evil Lords and Nameless Shadows but they exist none the less and you will never be able to protect the young ones forever." Legolas's voice was sad but his eyes determined.

Umbridge stared, lost for words but she soon recovered her haughtiness.

"_Three thousand_ years you say." She gave a disbelieving snort. "Well if you are speaking the truth then I must say you have done very poorly indeed. If in so many years you have yet to overcome your own troubles then I think we should hardly take example from such incompetent _elves_." She spat the last word out as if it were something toxic and unwanted. Harry saw Legolas's carefully arranged features tautened and his hands curled into fists.

"We have bled and died for centuries to gain peace." He growled.

"In vain then, if you have accomplished so little." Umbridge retorted.

In that moment Harry couldn't decide if the ministry women was fearless or extremely foolhardy for Legolas looked more infuriated then Harry had ever seen the gentle creatures. The elf looked ready to leap at Umbridge. For a second a flash of fear crossed the toad like face and she reached for her stubby wand. The class froze waiting for either party to make a move.

Just then the bell tolled loudly calling the class to an end and Harry released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The death grip on his wrist, which Harry hadn't even felt until then, was released and Hermione visibly relaxed.

The students gathered their things in record speed and dashed out unwilling to be in the same room with the horrible ministry women or the irate elf.

Umbridge, looking uncaring and lofty once more, strode out of the classroom without a spare glace at Legolas who stood seething in silence. Harry dawdled unsure if he was doing the right thing but walked hesitantly up to the professor.

"Are you all right?" Legolas seemed to come back to himself and looked down at Harry. A small but genuine smile lifted his lips.

"I am well penneth. I am sorry to have frightened you." His voice was soft once more.

"I wasn't frightened." Harry quickly assured, although that wasn't entirely truthful.

"She shouldn't have said those things. It was awful." Hermione said next to Harry. Her eyes shone with anger. Legolas sighed.

"She was insensitive," That's putting it mildly Harry thought, "But I should not have lost my temper, it was improper of me." Harry couldn't believe the professor. Was he really berating himself for losing his temper?

"I don't like her either." Harry said suddenly and Legolas laughed.

"Well some people even the wisest have a hard time tolerating and I am far from being the wisest among my people." There was a spark of humor back the elf's voice and Harry felt lightened.

"You better hurry to your next lass. You do not wish to be late do you?" Legolas said walking with Harry, Ron , and Hermione out of the classroom and into the corridor beyond. Harry nodded and made to turn left.

"Where are you going Legolas?" He asked seeing the professor walk in a different direction.

"I think a visit into the forest would do me some good right now." He replied before vanishing around a corner.

"He's a bit obsessed with the Forbidden Forest isn't he?" Ron commented as the trio walked.

"Did you hear the way he talked about the elves' war? He sounded so sad." Hermione muttered her own gaze troubled. "Three thousand years can you even imagine it? He made it sound like he was actually there."

"Can't have can he?" Ron said. "He's only about what, twenty?" Harry shrugged.

The elf was usually so guarded but today Harry felt he saw Legolas for what he really was. A being of light and beauty fighting in a world prevailed by darkness yet refusing to yield.

Harry wondered just how much they really knew about the enigmatic elf. He was beginning to think they were oblivious to a great deal.

**Elvish translations:**

**Hîn – Children **

**Chen hedithon min noer o Orodruin - ****I'm going to hurl you into the fires of Mt. Doom**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to make this a slightly longer chapter because school has started again I'm not sure I can update as regularly as I would like. However I will strive to maintain an update a week :)**

Harry was in Herbology on a dreary December day holding down a thorny vine trying to strangle him.

"Harry get it off me!" Ron cried as another vine shot out to entangle his already trapped right arm.

Ron wasn't the only one having trouble. The class was supposed to be harvesting the seeds of the plants for Professor Sprout to germinate through the winter but the plants seemed to object to that.

Barbed vines trashed out anytime someone got close and most of the 5th year students were being beaten back rather than harvesting seeds.

The green house was filled with writhing plants and screaming students.

"Don't be shy dive in. You aren't going to get anywhere ten feet away." Sprout encouraged as the newly freed Ron retreated to a safe distance regrouping with Harry and Hermione.

"Oh this is impossible." Hermione huffed annoyed. Her hair was even wilder then usual and her left wrist was bleeding from a shallow cut.

"Neville got one." Ron said. Indeed Neville was the only person to get a seed so far with only a small bloody scratch on his cheek.

"Ron and I will grab the vines and Hermione you dive for the seeds okay?" His best friends nodded grimly and leapt on the plant as a leopard would pounce on an unsuspecting deer. Immediately a thorny tendril wrapped around Harry's arm and throat trying to throttle him. Ron was in a similar predicament with three vines constricting his arms to his side.

Hermione was only inches from the round walnut sized seed when the greenhouse door burst open letting in a blast of cold air. To Harry's utter amazement the plants froze turning still as statues.

Legolas's golden head poked in.

"Professor Sprout forgive my intrusion." He said closing the glass door behind him. "Madam Pomfrey asked if you had any herbs for fever, her stock is running low." Sprout stared at him for a moment then at the frozen plants, some with thrones still wrapped around student's necks, before responding.

"Of course. One moment." She said bustling off to the side. Legolas smiled at Harry walking over to his work bench.

"What are you doing today?" He asked completely oblivious to the plant trying to murder Harry.

"Umm. We're collecting the seeds." He said worried that speaking might aggravate the vines further. To his surprise the tendrils were slowly retreating as if it was a child caught in wrongdoing and was attempting to cover it up.

"I see." Legolas said reaching out a hand to the plants.

"I wouldn't do tha…" Hermione shut up mid-sentence as the plant remained still and let Legolas stroke its viridian leaves.

Sprout, who had returned with the required leaves, stared in amazement as Legolas whispered soft musical words in a language Harry didn't understand. He reached out and picked all three dark seeds and handed them to Harry.

"Thank you." The elf turned noticing Sprout with the leaves for fever. "Madam Pomfrey will be most pleased." Sprout could only nod as Legolas made for the door again. Before closing the glass behind him the elf turned around with a playful spark in his eyes and called out.

"Try not to give them too much trouble."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. Who was the professor talking to? Not the student surely, but who else then?

As soon as the door closed behind Legolas the plants sprung to life once more, attacking the students but perhaps with slightly less vigor than before. Harry stared at the three round seeds in his palm.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head looking back out at the retreating figure of the elf. He noticed that Legolas left no tracks in the snow.

* * *

"Is it just me or were the plants nicer after Legolas left?" Harry asked plowing through the deep snow towards Hagrid's hut by the forbidden forest for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Ron snorted.

"I don't think those foul things could ever be classified as 'nice'."

"But Harry has a point. How did Legolas get the plants to give him the seeds without trying to kill him? It wasn't a spell since he can't do magic."

"Finally dropped the professor have you." Hermione blushed, though it might have just been the frigid wind buffeting the trio, Harry wasn't sure.

"Gather round! Gather round." Hagrid's booming voice called out beckoning the Gryffindors and Slytherins closer to the edge of the forest where the vast canopies above blocked most of the snow.

"I've a real treat for ya today. We're gonna be studying some very rare creatures. We'll be headin into the forest to see em in their natural habitat." Hagrid said hauling a head cow carcass over his back before walking into the forest. "Plus they like the dark."

"What likes the dark? Did he say?" Malfoy sounded scared. Harry grinned thinking of the last time Malfoy had been in the forest. He had ended up screaming his head off before running away.

"Come on Harry." Hermione said following closely behind Hagrid. They ventured into the forest where the foliage was so dense the only sign of the winter storm were small patches of snow on the needle strewn ground.

"The smell of the meat should attract em but I'll give a call just in case." Hagrid raised his great head and was about to let out a call but stilled. He tilted his head as if he was listening to something.

"Who's singing?" He asked. Harry heard Malfoy laugh behind him.

"Look the great oaf has finally gone mad. What singing." But Hagrid was right, Harry could hear too. It was faint but unmistakably there.

A soft voice echoing in the forest.

Hagrid frowned walking towards the direction of the song. The group as if by some unspoken agreement stayed quiet and followed Hagrid deeper into the forest. The voice grew louder, the melancholy tune resonating with the trees filling with Harry with an unexplained sense of peace. The trees beside him danced, the leave rustled merrily, though the air was still.

The group eventually reached a clearing to find an unexpected sight.

Legolas's lithe form was cradled against a great tree. His eyes were closed with one arm draped over a leg drawn to his chest and the other resting on a raised root. Despite Legolas's relaxed posture Harry saw the same bow and knives he had noticed before laying close to the elf.

The elf's high timbre reverberated around the clearing filling the woods with beautiful song. The words were foreign but seemed to speak of stars and moonlight. A faint glow surrounding the elf and the trees, a calming light blocking the forest clearing from all the woes of the world.

Harry felt a distinct sadness when the elf stopped singing and opened his blue eyes to gaze at the Care of Magical Creatures class. The faint glow faded from the clearing.

"Sorry tah'av disturbed ya Legolas." Hagrid said. The elf shook his head.

"You did not. I heard you coming a while ago." Legolas's posture remained relaxed against the tree but he suddenly jumped to his feet drawing an elegant knife from his back. Harry was alarmed unsure what had disturbed the DADA teacher but he soon saw what the elf must have sensed.

Black skeletal horses with leathery wings trotted silently into the clearing blinking opaque eyes at the dead cow on Hagrid's shoulder.

Legolas tilted his head as if listening to an invisible voice, placing a hand on the truck of the tree he had been resting on before. Smiling as if satisfied Legolas sheathed his knife and walked closer to the class.

"What are they Hagrid?" Neville asked.

"What are what?" Malfoy asked.

"Who can see em?" Hagrid asked laying the carcass down for the skeletal horses. Harry raised his hand along with Neville and two Slytherins. Hermione gasped next to him in understanding.

"Are they thestrals?" She asked. Legolas looked between the student and the creatures with mild curiosity.

"Good girl Hermione. Yes they're thestrals. Does anyone know why some of ya can see em and some can't?

"Thestrals can only been seen by those who have seen death." Hermione replied instantly. Hagrid beamed at her.

"Are you aware that the ministry has classified thestrals as dangerous?" A squeaking voice sounded at the back of the group. Legolas looked like he wanted to draw his knives again and a part of Harry was hoping the elf would. Hagrid just chuckled as Umbridge, who was shorter than most of the students, pushed her way to the front of the queue.

"They're not dangerous. I mean sure they'll take a nip at ya if you really bait em, but this lot are fine." Umbridge raised both an eyebrow and her clipboard.

"Shows signs… of pleasure at the idea… of… violence." Harry felt his own anger rise and noticed Legolas had also tightened his grip on his bow.

"Professor Hagrid is right these creatures are not harmful." Legolas said. Umbridge narrowed her eyes at the elf.

"And what expertise can you possible claim on this topic?"

"The trees bid that the creatures aren't dangerous. They are welcome in the woods." Harry stared questioningly at Hermione.

"Trees?" He whispered. Hermione shrugged.

"The _trees_ told you?" Umbridge asked her eyebrow climbing higher. "Tell me, do you talk to trees often?" She asked derisively. The Slytherins laughed making Harry wish he could jinx Malfoy into a ferret.

Legolas remained unabashed.

"I am a wood-elf." He said as if that explained everything.

"Oh yes that clears everything up nicely." She laughed scornfully. Legolas frowned opening his mouth to either argue or explain further but Umbridge cut him off, clearly satisfied she had established talking to trees was absurd.

"And what are you doing here? This forest is forbidden." Legolas's eyes were cold.

"It is not forbidden to teachers."

"Why are you carrying dangerous weapons with you? Surely it is not appropriate to have such things around children." The tension was almost palpable now. The students watched in horrified fascination at the verbal battle.

"I have been told it is unwise to venture into these woods without protection and this was a deserted clearing not five minutes ago."

"Well since there is now a class here it would be better for you to leave."

"I have just as much right to be in this forest as you, perhaps even more so." Harry wasn't sure what the elf meant but was glad someone was standing up to the old toad. Umbridge frowned at Legolas then turned ignoring the elf completely. She fixed her menacing eyes on Hagrid.

"Do you know." Umbridge began slowly as if talking to a toddler. "It is… dangerous… to bring… the students." She motioned at the classes, "So far… into the forest?"

"Nothing'll hurt em while I'm here." Hagrid said confidently albeit confused as to why Umbridge was speaking so peculiarly. Hermione breathed in barely contained anger next to Harry. Legolas was fingering his bow.

"I hope he shoots her." Hermione hissed under her breath to Harry. Legolas having superb hearing looked over and smiled at Hermione. Harry grinned back.

"An arrow through her head would be an improvement." He joked back.

"Please continue as usual. I will walk." Umbridge mimed walking, "among the students." She pointed at students, "and ask them questions." She motioned to her mouth.

"I think Miss Umbridge, you will find that Professor Hagrid can understand you perfectly well without crude hand gestures." Legolas said coolly.

Umbridge glared furiously at the elf. She opened her mouth but Legolas's eyes suddenly widened.

The thestrals raised their heads screeching in alarm before galloping away from the clearing.

"Get out!" He hissed nocking an arrow. Umbridge stepped back in alarm.

"How _dare_ you. I am senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" She practically screamed her voice becoming even shriller than normal.

"Calm down now Legolas." Hagrid put up a placating hand. Harry felt a chill run up his spine. Something was wrong. Legolas looked straight into Hagrids eyes speaking with an urgency Harry had never heard before.

"Listen to me Hagrid you don't understand. You need to get the student out of this forest right now. Go!" The elf spun and in one fluid motion let an arrow fly.

It disappeared into to forest gloom but Harry could still hear the agonized shriek that followed as the arrow found its mark.

Spiders.

The elf let two more arrows fly with only shrieks of pain to confirm the projectile and flown true. Suddenly vile scuttling noises came from above and, to Harry's horror, spiders were climbing towards them from either side of the clearing blocking escape. Ron let out a high pitched scream. His hatred for spiders was well known. Legolas muttered a foreign curse.

"Get into a tight circle and stay behind me. No one try to run off on your own, the spider will pick off strays." His voice usually light and musical was now commanding.

Harry found himself automatically following Legolas's instructions grabbing Hermione and Ron protectively and staying close to Hagrid's massive form. To Harry's surprise and confusion the giant spider ignored the humans, lunging instead for the fair creatures now letting arrow after arrow fly with deadly accuracy.

Despite Legolas's skill the spider soon became too numerous and close for arrows to be affective so he drew the twin knives from his back.

Harry watched in fascination as the elf wove and dance between the ugly arachnids. His movements graceful and deadly. Each strike severing a limb or ripping the unprotected underside of the monsters.

The elf was terribly outnumbered and even with some frightened students trying to help with stunning spells the elf was surrounded by at least thirty of the poisonous creatures. Yet Legolas wasn't discouraged.

He swirled through the spider ranks leaping from their backs and stabbing his knife deep into their heads. Soon their numbers were reduced to merely five.

That's when things went wrong.

Legolas embedded one knife into a spiders head while plunging the other into another foul creature's belly; however a third barreled towards him. All Harry saw was a giant hairy body careen into the elf, a spurt of red liquid, and both figures fell to the forest floor.

* * *

The thestrals spread their leathery wings and fled away from the clearing when Legolas heard it. Familiar clicking and scuttling noises he was all too familiar with.

He cursed softly, how had he let them get so close and there were children in the forest with him.

Legolas cried for Hagrid to take the young ones to safety before letting an arrow fly. If the class left now he might be able to keep the fell creatures busy long enough for them to reach the forest edge without hindrance. His elven ears picked up the shrill shriek of Umbridge who's voice was probably beyond human hearing.

"Get them away from me! I am a ministry official! Help!" Against Legolas's warning she made a mad dash away from the clearing.

A small part of the prince was tempted to just let her be taken by the spiders but the notion was squashed as a large hairy arachnid lunged for the short scuttling women. The creature fell dead at Umbridge's feet. Letting out a very undignified scream she quickly ran right back to the tight huddle of students.

Suddenly spiders appeared from the neighboring trees blocking their exit.

"Rhaich!" He cursed, letting arrows fly without bothering to check if they found their mark. His arrows never strayed.

To the elf's relief the spider all but ignored the children going straight for him instead.

Soon the spider were too close for his bow and Legolas drew his twin white knives. Rolling under the first spider slashing its legs off Legolas stabbed one through the eye and gutted a second that tried to plunge its stinger into him. The thrill of battle took him guiding his arms in the deadly dance of desolation.

The battle turned into a bloody dance, with elven grace and agility Legolas wove through the barbed legs and poisonous fangs. These spiders had never encountered a warrior of Mirkwood before and paid dearly for their boldness.

A larger than average spider reared up, its stinger launching with lighting speed. Legolas was forced to bring both knives up to block the jarring blow but he couldn't stop the spider's heavy body as it fell on him.

Black spots danced in his vision as Legolas felt his head come into contact with the frozen earth blurring the spider's form. Kicking out with his legs he got enough distance between him and the beast to stab its soft underside.

One eager spider launched itself from the side of tree. Legolas turned his knife allowing the creature to impale itself while stabbing his free knife deep into another's head. The two spiders jerked and lay still.

A quick survey of the clearing told the elf he was getting close. Only about ten spiders remained.

Legolas leapt onto the back of one spider severing its head, summersaulting over the dead body as it crashed to halt.

Nine.

A twirl of his wrist, a well-aimed jab ended the life of two more.

Seven.

He threw one knife impaling a spider's eye, jumping forward to sever another's head while pulling the knife he threw earlier from the corpse.

Five.

Two more spider charged screeching at the elf. Legolas easily dispatched both burying his knives simultaneously in their repulsive bodies. A third charged. Legolas pulled at his knives, to his horror both remained stuck.

His eyes widened just as the giant spider crashed into him sinking its fangs deep into the elf's side. Searing pain blazed across his torso making him gasp. However the spider's momentum had yanked both knives free allowing Legolas buried them deep into the fell creature's bulbous eyes.

The last two spider underestimating their injured prey charged recklessly. Legolas twirled in one elegant circle bring both spiders crashing to a standstill. The clearing previously filled with shrieks and cries fell eerily silent.

"Legolas! Legolas are you alright?" A concerned voice hovered near the elf. The prince forced himself to focus. It was Hagrid's voice.

"Fine." Legolas answered automatically.

"Like hell you are." Ron's voice broke through the haze that was now starting creep into Legolas's vision.

The horrible throbbing had returned to his head.

"You're covered in blood."

The elf looked down. Surely it was just a scratch.

To his surprise there was indeed crimson liquid spreading alarmingly fast across his tunic dripping to the forest floor.

With the battle over weariness crept back into his body. The trees shifted, restless with concern.

The elf rested a reassuring hand on the nearest pine. _I am fine my friend. _He said before the ground rose up alarmingly and the world turned to darkness.

* * *

When Legolas regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was that his side burned like fire.

The stubborn elf tried to stifle the groan that came unbidden from his lips. Too late.

"He's awake!" A voice sounded.

"Out of the way. Let me see." A female voice this time. The blurry shape of something white drifted in front of the elf's face. The healer madam Pomfrey looked down in concern.

"Can you hear me?" She asked. Legolas wanted to answer but found his throat too dry and his brain too muddled to form the required words. He settled for nodding.

"Good." She said pleased. "With the amount of poison you have in your system and that nasty concussion it's a miracle you're even alive right now. Any human would have died for sure." Legolas smiled wryly.

He had been bitten and stung so many times on patrol in Greenwood he was sure he had built up some tolerance to spider venom. No need to tell the over concerned healer though. They always worried too much.

"Here drink this. It will help with the poison and pain." She said handing Legolas a nasty green vile. The elf eyed it suspiciously. He had been forced to drink far too many potions by Lord Elrond to trust healers completely. Pomfrey sighed exasperatedly, glaring pointedly at her patient.

Legolas gagged the liquid down just to make the healer stop glaring. She smiled.

"Good. Now I would prefer if you waited but if you feel up to it the Headmaster wishes to speak with you." Legolas nodded eagerly, regretting the decision when his head spun from the sudden movement.

She left and was quickly replaced by the elderly wizard.

The potion soothed his burning side and aching head diminishing the pain to a dull throb. The Headmaster gave a serene smile settling himself on a seat next to the elf's bed. Legolas carefully dipped his head in respect.

"Well Legolas Greenleaf I must start with saying thank you! You fought in valiant defense for the students of Hogwarts and protected them well. It is a debt I will not forget." He said giving a light bow to Legolas.

"No need to thank me." The elf's voice was hoarse compared with its normal musical quality. "My duty to protect the penneth." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled genially.

"All the same you were regrettably injured in course of saving my students for which I am grateful."

"Are they all safe?" The elf enquired. Dumbledore's eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Just like an elf to ask after the welfare of others while they are stuck in a bed covered in bandaged." The gray haired man chuckled.

"They are all safe and unharmed. Some are shaken but that is to be expected. Miss Umbridge did not take well to the entire sequence of events. She seems to somehow find it your fault that the spiders showed up."

"She may be right." Legolas thought gloomily. Fell creatures hated the light of the elves. His presence may very well have drawn the dark creatures out in an attempt to snuff out his suffocating light.

"All the same one would imagine her more grateful, if not at least more understanding, after you saved her life. Alas we shall never be able to fully understand the mysterious logic by which politicians work things out." Legolas laughed lightly but stopped as it made his side hurt.

"Well at least one positive thing came out of this." Legolas didn't feel terribly assured spotting the amused light behind the wizard's eyes.

"The school is roaring with tales of the courageous elf who single handedly downed an army of spiders to save his students." Legolas groaned sinking deeper into the plush pillows.

"Fantastic!"

**Elvish translations:**

**Rhaich – Curses**

**Penneth – Young one**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! LOTCR - Thank you so much for your review they made me laugh so hard. It always makes me so happy to see people enjoy my writing and I thank you for your continued support. **

**A big thanks to anyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed. It always makes my day and makes writing so much more rewarding. **

**This chap is more lighthearted fun but I hope you enjoy, on with the second to last chapter.**

* * *

Legolas sighed tiredly completing his rough diagram of a giant spider on the board of his fifth year class.

The past few months had been trying, the past couple weeks especially. The rumors of his fight with the spiders had spread like wild fire and horribly mutated from the truth. He heard a little first year assuring his friend that Legolas has dispatched a spider the size of the Great Hall.

Much to the elf's horror the tales had not faded from the childen's minds after a couple weeks, instead the blond prince drew the gazes and whispers of every soul he passed in Hogwart's halls. Students and even staff treated him with either awe, distrust, curiosity, or a mixture of all three.

If the renewed facination the young humans had for him wasn't torture enough Legolas had been put on probation, along with Hagrid, Trelawney was fired, and Umbridge had been attending almost all of his classes since her initial inspection. Today was a brief relief from her scorching gaze and grating voice.

Dumbledore had been driven from Hogwarts and to everyone's horror Umbridge had been appointed the new headmistress. Legolas had been locked in a silent battle of wills with the ministry women and the elf was tiring.

He was known as the _warrior _prince of Mirkwood. He belonged on the battlefield protecting his home not in some political power struggle with that old toad!

Another tired sigh before Legolas turned his attention back to the diagram.

"When you are dealing with spiders never attack from the front unless absolutely necessary. It's best to..." Suddenly the breath was knocked out of his chest as Legolas's face met the stone floor.

"Sneak up from behind them!" A voice cried.

"Then cut of their legs so they can't move." Legolas's felt his arm twisted behind his back but the hand was gentle and there was no pressure in the hold.

"Then just sit on them because they can't do much at this point anyway." A body dropped itself promptly on Legolas's back. Even with his face squished into the rough stone Legolas could hear the incredulous gasps and murmurs of the students clearly unsure what to do.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Get off!" The muffled voice of the prince rang out. The twins doubled over laughing before the pressure was lifted and Legolas rose to his feet glaring pointedly at the two elves now grinning like idiots at him. The twins were dressed in grey tunics matching their eyes with swords strapped to their sides. Silver circlets rested on their dark heads.

"You let us sneak up on you! I can't believe it." Elladan cried.

"I was preoccupied. It doesn't count." Legolas defended fiercely.

"You just can't sense us without the trees cheating for you." Elrohir laughed. Legolas raised an eyebrow and held up one hand dramatically.

"The time I caught you trying to tie Estel up in a tree, the time I caught you trying to sneak into my chambers in the middle of the night with a bucket of cold water, the time I stuck up on you two in Imlandris, with no trees, and threw you over the balcony." He said county on his fingers.

"Point taken." They both said hurriedly. The class was watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"Umm professor…Who are they?" Hermione asked with a timid hand raised. The twins exchanged a gleeful look.

"Professor? They're calling you professor? This is priceless, we could barely get you in the library can't imagine you as a scholar." They were laughing uncontrollably again. The blond watch the two laughing twins and smiled. They stopped seeing the vengeful twinkle in their friend's eyes.

"Class please let me introduce," He turned to the twins and did an exaggerated bow, "Lord Elladan, and Lord Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imlandris." The two dark haired elves looked at Legolas in shock. They never used titles with each other unless in jest or if the occasion called for formalities.

The introduction had the expected effect. The class burst into a frenzy of questions and exited shouts.

"You two are lords?"

"You're elves right?"

"Do you live in a palace?"

"Why are you here?" The twins looked like two terrified mice trapped in a corner.

"Well Legolas does the class know that you're…" With lightning fast reflexes the prince grabbed his dark haired friend and hissed.

"If you don't want Glorfindel to find out who set Asfaloth loose in the apple orchard you won't tell anyone here I'm a prince." Satisfied with the horrified look in Elladan's eyes Legolas stepped back.

"What brings you two here though?" While delighted by their arrival Legolas was also rather perplexed.

"When we came back from our hunting trip Estel told us you had gone off on a favor for Gandalf. Imagine what we thought when we heard it was a _magic_ school." Elladan started.

"So we decided to stop by and see how our delicate elfling was handling the menace of Edain children." Elrohir snickered.

"I'm not delicate and I'm not an elfling." The blond snarled but there was no fury in his eyes.

"Ah but to us you will always be an elfling."

"Come on mellon-nin it's only right they get to call you an elfling. You're always calling me young." Legolas whirled around a delighted grin spreading across his fair face.

"Estel mellon-nin! What are you doing here." The blond moved forward swiftly embracing the rugged looking man dressed in dark travelling clothes with shoulder length ebony hair and grey eyes lit with joy.

"I followed my brother when they told me they were visiting a certain elf who was famous for getting in trouble." The Ranger said playfully.

"My father says you, Elrohir, and Elladan corrupted me. I was perfectly fine before I met the three of you. No trouble following me everywhere I went, no Orcs trying to put an arrow through my head."

"Now that is a lie!" Elrohir cried. "Adar always said…well actually he did say Thranduil complained that we were influencing you."

"And come to think of it I'm pretty sure he agreed with him." Elladan said grimly. The class was now watching with wide eyes and open mouths, equally fascinated and baffled by the three new strangers into their classroom.

"And you Adan? What do you have to say for yourself?" Legolas asked Aragorn choosing to explain to his students later.

"I say, prissy elf, that my life was ordinary before I met you."

"And I say you attract trouble like bees to honey filthy ranger."

"Archery obsessed Eldar!"

"Stinky human." The class of fifth years watched in utter confusion as the bickering pair laughed and grasped each other's arms like brothers. Half of the students weren't following the conversation and the ones that were looked around in utter confusion.

"Are you all friends?" Harry asked.

"Brothers in all but blood." Elrohir said his voice full of conviction and loyalty.

"Have you known each other for long?" Hermione asked curiously no longer deterred by the abrupt entrance of three new strangers.

"I've known Estel since he was a child." Legolas smiled fondly recalling the memories of warm summer days and peaceful walks through Imlandris's gardens when Estel was naught but a tiny child.

"And we've known Legolas since he was an elfling."

"But then you all must be the same age…but Legolas looks younger then you." Hermione muttered pointing to the rugged Ranger clearly confused. Legolas could almost imagine the gears turning in the brunette's head as she puzzled out the enigmas before her.

"There's a lot you haven't told your students." Elrohir snickered. Legolas just groaned. He was actually hoping he could get through his time at Hogwarts without ever having to reveal his age or the immortality of elves.

"I was trying to avoid this," He said hesitantly turning to face his eager audience, "But I am close to three thousand years old, much older than Estel."

"But younger than us Tithen las." Legolas scowled at the nickname.

"But, but.." Hermione spluttered. "That's not possible."

"Hermione," Legolas explained gently "Elves are immortal. We can be slain in battle or fade from grief but otherwise elves will live forever. By the measure of my kind I am considered very young."

"Dear brother he's finally admitted it." Elladan said dramatically fainting against his brother.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Elrohir cried. Aragorn rolled his eyes at his foster brother's antics turning instead to his blond friend.

"I hear you were injured. Are you well?" He asked in a low voice. Legolas blinked in surprise.

"That was months ago how did you even find out? And I'm fine don't fuss." He added when Aragorn went into healer mode and began poking and prodding Legolas for old wounds.

"Your headmaster, Dumbledore I think, sent a letter to Rivendell. He told us what happened." The Ranger looked up an amused glint in his eyes.

"Of course only you would find a way to be attacked by poisonous spiders leagues away from Mirkwood. This proves my theory that you're the one that attracts the trouble."

"Not true." The elf hissed back.

"So are you like their servant or something?" Seamus asked Legolas gesturing to the twins. All four foreigners snapped their heads towards the student who seemed to realize he said something wrong. Elrond's sons all burst out laughing.

"I would rather face a thousand orcs then serve the spoiled elflings of Elrond." Legolas said vehemently.

"And we wouldn't want a lazy wood-elf as our servant. You would probably just sneak off and talk to trees all day anyway."

"So you really talk to trees?" Harry said. His voice was skeptical.

"My young human you are looking at the most notorious tree-friend in all of Arda. Wood-elves have a special connection with all of Yavanna's creations and Legolas especially prefers chatting with oaks rather than counselors." Elrohir explained.

"And who can blame him. Check this peace treaty, rearrange these trade agreements, they'll talk your ears off if you let them." Elladan sighed. Too caught up in the joy of seeing his three closest friends again Legolas didn't hear the clicking footsteps of an intruder until she was already at the door.

"Hem hem!" Legolas groaned. Unfamiliar with Umbridge's fake cough the twins and Aragorn spun in alarm then stopped as they spotted the stunningly pink Umbridge in the class doorway.

"And who are you three? Hogwarts is a secure school. You may not barge into a class unannounced." Legolas stood protectively in front of his friends.

"They are my honored guests Miss Umbridge." Legolas said swiftly.

"What makes you think you have the authority to allow strangers to enter my school" Legolas saw his friends exchange understanding looks. The class fell deathly silent when Umbridge walked through the door, shifting uncomfortably.

"This is Lord Elladan and Elrohir and their brother Strider of Rivendell. They are on official business and request temporary lodgings at Hogwarts before they continue on their way." Umbridge was arrogant but even she wouldn't dare antagonize the twins in case they really were important Elf-Lords. She sniffed unhappily.

"We are extremely busy I can't allow for guests to stay long." She said briskly.

"We won't be here for long. A week at most." Strider said. Legolas couldn't completely hide his disappointment. Umbridge still looked reluctant but a loud clanging echoed down the hall followed by a high, maniacal cackle.

"Peaves!" She screamed giving a stiff nod to the twins before storming down the hall.

A collective breath was released from the class.

"Best friend of yours?" Aragorn nudged Legolas. The prince just scowled.

"Are you really leaving in a week?"

"Afraid so. Gandalf has requested my skills as a Ranger and tracker. I will be heading north soon." Aragron said sitting in Legolas's chair.

"Oh don't look so glum gwador." Elladan said cheerfully looking at the doorway where Umbridge had been standing. "We will make this a very interesting week."

* * *

Since the twins arrival they had been the hottest topic of the school.

People followed them practically everywhere, asking questions and spreading wild theories of the mysterious Elven Lords.

The human with them, Strider, was also a very popular subject of speculation. The mysterious man was almost as strange as the elves. He also spoke in that musical language and walked with unnatural grace.

All three strangers spent a great deal of time with Legolas and Harry had never seen so much joy on his teacher's fair face.

"Do you think they're really Lords?" Ron asked at the breakfast table.

"Who cares! They're brilliant. Legolas introduced us and I've got to admit they have some valuable insight into the world of pranking." George said sitting down next to Ron.

"Even got some inside info on that library rearranging business." Fred said smugly reaching for a piece of toast.

"You flatter us." One of the twins, Harry couldn't tell which one, sat down across from him. "We are happy to help anyone interesting in bringing joy and mayhem to the world."

"Elrohir glad you could join us." Harry wasn't sure how but the twins could always tell each other apart. Elladan quickly joined his younger twin looking exited.

"Ready?" Elrohir asked. Elladan nodded.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked mildly interested.

"Well Forge and Gred have filled us in on the reign of terror that has been going on here and we thought we were honor bound to help."

Harry was surprised when instead of reprimanding the twins Hermione actually gave a small smile.

"Well I have to thank you. Legolas has been looking much happier since the three of you arrived." Harry had noticed too. The normally withdrawn and quiet elf was chatting and smiling more. He spent less time in the forest and fought with Umbridge with renewed vigor much to Harry's delight.

"Anytime now. You say Umbridge always comes into the Great Hall around this time right?" Elladan asked. George nodded.

Harry looked at the heavy oak door and sure enough the pink ministry women walked in with her fuzzy cardigan and hat, a smug expression fixed on her face.

As soon as she stepped through the door a giant bucket of what looked like eggs and green dye cascaded down on her. Some breakfast stragglers had to leap out of the way but Umbridge was too late. A full torrent of dripping green egg yolk spilled onto her head catching the fuzzy hat and cardigan covering them in a sickly green slime.

Waves of laughter and applause rolled through the hall.

Cries of delight came from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw's now standing to get a better look at the dripping High Inquisitor.

Umbridge looked furious, green sludge still sliding gently down her crunched up face which was quickly turning scarlet.

"How dare you... how could you...I" She stuttered between drips of green yolk. Even the other professors were having trouble containing their glee. McGonagall was coughing rather violently and Sprout was shaking uncontrollably. Even Snape's lips curled in what might have been considered a satisfied smirk.

Umbridge slowly turned her burning gaze to the red haired twins.

"Bullseye!" Both sets of twins jumped up and sprinted away like their lives depended on it. They sprinted past Legolas and Strider both staring transfixed at the scarlet and green High Inquisitor. The pair grinned at the four mischief makers as they ran past raising their glasses in a toast of respect.

"You know Hogwarts is much livelier with those four." Harry gasped between barks of laughter.

"At least the first couple weeks of our dear headmistress's reign haven't been smooth sailing." Hermione said smugly.

Collin Creevey brought up his camera and snapped of picture of the historical moment.

* * *

For Harry the week passed all too quickly and it was soon time for Elladan, Elrohir, and Strider to leave.

The week had been filled with joyous hours of pranking. Magical fireworks, stink pellets, buckets of dye, mysterious snakes in drawers, air horns attached to Umbridge's chair, and hundreds of stuffed spiders filling Umbridge's office were just some of the more spectacular things Harry had witnessed.

It had also become extremely popular for every student to carry around a copy of the photo Collin had snapped of Umbridge and asking her to sign it whenever they passed her in the corridors.

Harry was sad to see the trio go. At the end of his DADA class he stayed behind to say goodbye to the brothers.

"It will be dull without you three." Legolas said.

"Don't worry I believe we will see each other again soon." Elladan clasped Legolas's arm.

"Have you suddenly gained foresight?" Legolas raised an eyebrow

"No, but it won't take long for you to get yourself wrapped up in something dangerous and we will have to rescue you again." Elrohir announced grimly.

"Since when were you the one's doing the rescuing?" Legolas asked indignantly.

"Since always Tithen Las."

"Stop calling me that."

"But take care of yourself okay mellon-nin." Strider's grey eyes locked with Legolas's blue.

"Don't worry about me Estel. Take care of yourself. Are you tracking up north for Mithrandir?" Legolas asked quietly. Strider nodded.

"Ask my father for help if you need to. Don't underestimate our Silvan trackers."

"Would never dream of it." Strider smiled.

"And you three." Elladan and Elrohir turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Take care of Legolas for us while we're gone. He's bound to get into trouble."

Elrohir gave a wink and Harry noticed Hermione blush and mutter something about keeping an eye on Legolas for him. What was it with girls and elves?

"Well we should be off." Strider threw his cloak over his shoulder.

"May the stars watch over your path." Legolas smiled.

"And may they watch over yours too." With a few last waves the three cloaked figure slipped out of the room and vanished into the corridor beyond.

**Elvish Translation:**

**Mellon-nin – My friend**

**Edain – Men**

**Adan - Man**

**Adar/Ada – Father/Dad/daddy**

**Tithen Las – Little leaf**

**Gwador – brother (sworn, not blood related)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't believe we're at the last chapter already. This has been so much fun to write and I never imagined it would receive as much support as it did so once again I would like to give a huge thank you for all who reviewed, favorites, followed, it means the world to us writer*HUGS***

**I will apologize ahead of time if I get the Sindarin wrong cause I'm not very well versed in the Elvish language and I literally have a Sindarin dictionary in front of me as I try to write this. XD**

The morning was peaceful, if Legolas ignored the burning gaze of pure hatred trying to destroy his essence as he ate breakfast.

It had already been a month since the mischievous twins of Elrond and Legolas's best friend Estel had left and Umbridge was still absolutely seething. Fred and George confirmed that their one week collaborations with Elladan and Elrohir had set a historical record for pranking at Hogwarts.

Soon after the elvish twins left Fred and George had also vanished, though not before creating a spectacular swamp in one of the major corridors. With no one left to vent her anger out on Umbridge chose Legolas as the source of all her problems. If only he could have the honor or claiming credit for all her woes.

Sensing the burning gaze on the back of his golden head Legolas returned Umbridge's furious gaze with a pleasant grin.

"Enjoying breakfast professor?" Professor McGonagall asked lightly buttering a piece of toast while keeping an ever watchful eye on the mass of students chattering merrily at the four house tables.

"Absolutely." Legolas chirped cheerfully seeing the pink toad clutching her armrests so hard her knuckles were white. He had helped some students sneak into her office last night and painted her pink office walls a ghastly shade of murky brown. The headmistress had been too distressed to step foot in the office until Filch had thoroughly repainted it.

Legolas was imagining all the things he could do to make Umbridge's life miserable then Great Hall door burst open with a loud clang. To everyone's great astonishment an elf, clad in a green tunic and traveling cloak with chestnut hair, strolled purposefully through the middle of Great Hall completely ignoring the jumbled mess of noises as students stood on their benches to see what was going on.

Legolas recognized the elf as a messenger of Greenwood.

A very flustered and outraged Umbridge stood to reprimand the stranger for bursting unannounced into _her_ school. However Umbridge standing and Umbridge sitting made very little difference and the messenger either didn't notice her gesture or chose to ignore it.

The fair elf never spared a glance for anyone in the room, his head held high the messenger stopped before Legolas and knelt.

"Ernil-nin." The stranger said, head bowed respectfully to his prince.

"Eria."(rise) Legolas commanded softly, feeling slightly awkward as the students gawked at the scene. The staff looked on with intrigued faces, except Umbridge who was turning the same shade of pink as her fuzzy cardigan.

"Who are you?" The short women shrieked most rudely at the kneeling guest. The elf rose still pretending the fuming Umbridge didn't exist.

"Aran Thranduil innas bad ned min lefenar." (King Thranduil will be arriving in a week) Legolas raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Am man theled?" (For what purpose?) A whirl of different emotions raced through his mind. It had been over a year since Legolas had seen his father and was delighted at the prospect of being reunited, however he was also apprehensive.

He was a warrior of Mirkwood and he had left without a word to his father and king, Legolas was sure he was in for a long lecture when they did meet face to face. It was also extremely unusual for the king to venture out of their woodland realm and Legolas felt uneasy. What tidings did Thranduil have that was important enough for him to personally venture to a school of Men.

"U-iston." (I do not know) The ellon shrugged rather helplessly. He had only been told to deliver his message.

Legolas nodded his thanks and understanding.

"Hannon le. Im dartha ten bara." (Thank you. I await him eagerly). The messenger straightened and gave one last bow to Legolas.

Before the students or the faculty could fully puzzle out what had just transpired the elf had already crossed the length of the Great Hall with long graceful strides. The elf's departure was as abrupt as his arrival.

"I demand to know what's going on. What was that?" Umbridge had maneuvered herself directly in front of the high table furious that she had been completely ignored. An unusual hush came over the hall as students and teacher alike turned to Legolas for an explanation of the peculiar turn of events.

"He." Legolas said turning to Umbridge with the grace and dignity bestowed upon the Fistborn. "Is a royal courier from my homeland baring a message for me." Legolas paused for a moment before continuing. "The Elvenking of Greenwood will be arriving in a week's time to Hogwarts."

For a few moment after Legolas's pronouncement there was a general cacophony as exited, curious, and even fearful voices filled the hall. The other professors looked at Legolas with silent but questioning gazes waiting for him to explain further. Umbridge for once seemed to be at a loss for words as she glared at the blond elf before her.

"Why?" She asked. Legolas refused to admit that he had no idea either but didn't want to fabricate an excuse.

"The King has his reasons that are beyond you or I to question." Her beetle black eyes narrowed in loathing.

"I will not have more of _your kind_ contaminating my school." Legolas was starting to lose the reins on his temper. Help came from the most unlikely source.

"Perhaps it would be wise to accept this Delores. Our guest is a King among his people after all and there is nothing to be gained from offending an entire nation." Snape drawled.

Legolas had to force his face to remain neutral but was quite surprised that the surly teacher would help. The man had not been hostile yet at the same time no one could accuse him of being friendly either. Umbridge huffed annoyingly.

"Very well." She said in clipped tones. "Perhaps he has come to take away a pathetic excuse for a teacher." She growled before storming away from the Great Hall.

"At this point I would be more than happy if the king saw fit to take me away from her." Legolas mumbled, to the amusement of the other teachers, when Umbridge was out of earshot.

* * *

Legolas was hardly surprised when instead of commencing with his usual lessons most of his classes that day were devoted to answering a maelstrom of question from the inquisitive youngsters. Legolas settled himself comfortably into his cushioned chair as his fifth year class filed in knowing he would most likely never have to stand up and teach.

"I assume you all have question you want me to answer?" Legolas asked. They class nodded in confirmation. "And I suppose it's pointless for me to try to continue with my lessons as planed?" A few chuckles and sheepish grins. "Very well then ask away." The prince sighed.

"Do you know the king?" Dean asked.

"I do." Legolas's eyes brightened as he thought of his adar.

"What's he like?" Hermione asked quill in hand and notebook open as if this were a lecture and she was going to take notes for an exam. The fair haired warrior smiled as he contemplated how to answer this question.

"Well some say the King has a short and hot tempter, which I admit he does sometimes, but he is also noble and just. He protects his people against the darkness and strives to do what he believes is best."

Legolas recalled fondly, his father sitting proud and commanding on the woven throne of the elven haven. "I have known the king for a long time now and he has never despaired or faltered, his confidence gives our people hope that Mirkwood will one day again be Greenwood the Great."

The class was deeply enthralled and much to Legolas's amusement Hermione was actually taking notes.

"How do you know him?" Harry asked. Legolas hesitated for a moment.

"I am Captain of the Guard." Not a lie just not the whole picture.

"Is that why you fight so well?" Ron asked actually leaning forward in anticipation.

"I fight to protect my kin and home. It is my duty and my honor."

"Does this 'king' actually rule anything?" A sneering voice came from the back of the class. Legolas wasn't surprised to see Malfoy's lofty nose in the air.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning." His tone was level.

"I mean anyone can say they are king doesn't really make it mean anything. My father always said people who call themselves royalty or such nonsense are just arrogant simpletons with no real power." Legolas bit back his irritation and answered as neutrally as possible.

"The King rules over the vast northern forests and is the rightful heir to the noble house of Oropher. You have barely seen fifteen year of life penneth and my King has seen thousands I would keep that in mind before you are so quick to question and judge." Legolas saw Harry and his friends smirk as Malfoy was silenced with a sour frown.

"Why is the King coming?" Harry asked. Legolas made a non-committal shrug.

"The purpose of his visit will be revealed when he arrives." Ron gave an impish grin.

"If you're the Captain of the Guard and the King is coming all the way here to see you does that mean you're in trouble?" Legolas groaned in a very unprincely manner resting his head on the hard wooden desk.

"No, I don't expect so." His unfocused gaze swept the wizard. "Though I don't expect fa," He caught himself "The King to be particularly happy with me either."

"Why?" Hermione pushed. Legolas smiled guiltily.

"I took on this job as a favor for an old friend and it was rather abrupt. I'm afraid I failed to give due notice to the Elvenking and he will not be happy I ran off without telling him." _Especially to a school full of Men._ Legolas added as an afterthought.

There were a few giggles as the normally composed teacher looked like a child dreading a lecture from his elder. If only they knew how close to the truth they were. The class was full of question and Legolas answered them patiently until,

"What the King's name?" Seamus asked. Legolas froze, but the bell saved him and he quickly ushered the reluctant class out.

* * *

The week passed with much excitement and gossip from the student. Umbridge wanting to show up Thranduil in appearances, not that it was likely considering how much stock his father put in intimidating regalia, had ordered every corner of the castle cleaned and every suite of armor polished. It had also become a common occurrence for the High Inquisitor to be seen yelling yelling at students for untucked shirts and crooked ties.

The Afternoon classes had been cancelled and all the ocupants of Hogwarts were gathering in the large stone courtyard in front of the school to welcome Legolas's kinsmen.

Legolas joined the procession making its way to the large courtyard. He was dressed in a more formal soft blue tunic with silver embroidering along with grey leggings. An elegant crown of mithril lay upon his brow and his golden hair was braided carefully in a warrior's plait.

As the students settled into their four house groups on either side of the yard and the teacher took up their position in the center ready to greet their guest, Legolas stood at the forefront. He spotted Harry a few paces to his right offering an exited grin. He tried to smile back but his grin was probably more nervous than exited.

A lecture from his King was in order and, though the prince probably deserved it, he didn't have to like it. Umbridge was a little behind Legolas along with the rest of Hogwart's staff nose pointed impossibly high into the air in supreme smugness.

If anything good was to come out of this encounter it was the fact that Legolas knew he wouldn't be able to avoid his status as Prince of Greenwood much longer. He would savor every moment of Umbridge's horror when she realized she had spent months insulting, belittling, and antagonizing the Crown Prince.

Clear horns sounded in the distance and his keen eleven eyes picked out the vague form of two elves bearing the green and gold colors of Eryngalen.

* * *

Harry pushed his way to the front with Ron and Hermione to ensure he would get a good look at the elves. Wearing a formal tunic and an elegant silver circlet Legolas struck a strangely regal and ethereal image.

"Look they're coming." Hermione whispered pointing to the far side of the courtyard, Harry could almost feel the excitement coming off her in waves. Sure enough Harry could make out a procession of horses. As they grew closer two elves riding white stallions bearing impressive green and gold flags came into view but that wasn't what transfixed everyone's attention.

At the center of a dozen guards strode a splendid elk with a sleek, shimmering coat and giant antlers that stretched towards the sky.

However the figure riding on the elf was even more majestic. The king's fair face shimmered with a healthy glow and his pale golden hair caught the descending sunrays. He wore sweeping silver robes and a rich red sash. Shining jewels glittered on his long slender fingers. Upon the Elvenking's head rested a delicate crown of woven branches decorated with exquisite green leaves and dark red berries reflecting the essence of spring.

Atop his great steed the king was magnificent, imperious.

His piercing blue eyes swept across the awed students coming to rest on Legolas's form.

"Hail King Thranduil, son of Oropher." One of the royal guards announced with a bow to his king. In the back of his mind Harry thought that the name sounded familiar, where had he heard that name before? If Harry thought hard the king almost seemed familiar.

King Thranduil slid gracefully off his elk coming to a stop before the smaller elf. Legolas bowed deeply in deference.

"Adar." He said.

"Legolas." The king breathed. For a few moments the world was silenced in the sublime presence of such beautiful creatures. No one moved or said a word. Then to everyone's shock the king threw his hands up in exasperation seeming to forget he was in the presence of hundreds of wizards.

"Never would have thought it of you. Such irresponsible behavior. Not a word, not even so much as a note!" The king began and Harry stared completely dumbfounded at his elven teacher as the tips of Legolas's ears were tinted pink. "I had to get the news from Elrond."

"Ada…" Legolas tried to protest but was cut off.

"Don't you dare 'ada' me. You have any idea what I thought when I heard that not only had you run off another fool headed adventure but it was to a school of _Edain_ children!" The king glared reproachfully at the wizards gathered before him all ogling the scene with open mouths.

Harry noticed the other darker haired elves trying to hold back chuckles as they watched their king. "Really what was Mithrandir thinking sending you off alone like that. You should be in Imlandris, or better yet, at home."

Legolas seemed to open his mouth as if to interject but gave up as it was apparent nothing would stop the Elvenking's tirade. Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley when she would reprimand the twins for getting themselves into trouble.

"Then I heard you were injured by spiders! By the Valar, I swear you are the only elf in all of Arda who can get himself wounded by a giant spider leagues away from Dol Guldur." The king was pacing back and forth in front of Legolas now, oblivious to the stunned Hogwarts staff.

"That's what Estel said." Legolas muttered. Harry didn't think the king heard as he continued to list the foolish things Legolas apparently had done.

Harry was just starting to think someone ought to rescue their teacher when the King suddenly pulled Legolas into a tight embrace. The smaller elf stood with wide eyes for a moment before he hugged the king back burying his face in the taller elf's shoulder.

Harry would have been able to hear a pin drop. In a voice so soft Harry almost thought he imagined it Thranduil whispered.

"I've missed you ion-nin."

"I've missed you too ada." The king pulled back regaining his dignified composure.

"Still at the rate you're going I will be lucky to still have an heir in a couple centuries." Hermione inhaled sharply while Ron choked on air. Momentarily forgetting that pointing was rather rude Ron lifted a shaking finger first at Legolas then at King Thranduil.

"You…You're… a Prince?" He stammered.

"Thranduilion! Legolas's last name. We hadn't used it for so long, how could I have missed it." Hermioned hissed frantically next to Harry. She was right. Examining Legolas with fresh eyes Harry wondered how he could have been so blind. The king was taller and broader but the resemblance was uncanny, the same flaxen hair, high cheek bones, proud jaw, and most of all, those brilliant azure eyes.

Pulling his gaze away from the two royal elves Harry fixed his gleeful gaze on Umbridge whose face was a mixture disbelief, horror, and consternation.

"You…a pri..a…what?" Words seemed to have fled the ministry women as she was left with only the ability to stutter and shake. The lightest of frowns flickered across Thranduil's face.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Legolas shook his head. The king didn't look terribly surprised. He gathered his silver robes around him and walked briskly up to Umbridge his gaze icy.

"I trust you have been treating my son with the hospitality he deserves." It sounded more like a threat than question. Harry's body was shaking with barely contained mirth.

"I…" Umbridge simply shook where she stood, the Elvenking's gaze pinning her down like a basilisk. All of Umbridge's hate and bigotry was laid bare before the King. Thranduil's face was now uncomfortably close to Umbridge making her appear more like a cornered mouse rather than the usual pompous toad.

"I see you have not." He said softly. The student and other professors did absolutely nothing to help. If anything Harry started hearing delighted giggles as all eyes turned to their _headmistress._

"Know that I do not suffer the pitiful follies of mortals towards any of my subjects, much less towards my own son." Thranduil had not raised his voice but it would have been better if he shouted. The deadly calm tone he used now was more terrifying than anything Harry had experienced. The king was fingering his broadsword lightly.

"Ada." Legolas whispered putting a gentle arm on his father's shoulder. The Elvenking hesitated for a fraction of a second scrutinizing the wretched women trembling before him. The elf's lip curled slightly in disgust.

"Get out of my sight." Umbridge sprinted as fast as her stubby legs would carry her. The students erupted into a sea of cheers and applause. As soon as Umbridge had vanished Professor McGonagall stepped forward, her policy of supporting her fellow staff members forgotten.

"King Thranduil we are honored by your presence and welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said formally offering a respectful bow. Thranduil gave a curt nod.

* * *

Legolas watched the retreated back of Umbridge with a barely suppress grin. For a moment the prince wondered what Thranduil might have done if he wasn't there to restrain him. It was well known the King of the Woodland Realm did not like the race of Men but he did not deliberately harm them either unless in dire circumstances; however, he could be slightly reckless when it came to matters concerning his only son.

"What brought you so far from Greenwood?" Legolas finally asked when the official greetings, introductions, and pleasantries had been dealt with.

"The Enemy is moving." Thranduil's face became grim. "You know Estel was tracking in the north. He found a creature, Gollum, and brought him to the palace." The king paused lowering his voice so no one would hear him but Legolas. "The One has been found." Legolas stared in shock.

"The One Ring? Are you sure?"

"Mithrandir is certain. Of course in Greenwood we have known for a long time. The Shadow grows in Dol Goldur, the time has come. You must return. Mithrandir is waiting to guide us back to Middle-Earth." Seeing the sheepish grin on his son's face Thranduil added.

"I won't even ask about how you managed to agree to teach at a magical school for Edain children in a _different world_."

Legolas looked at the students catching Harry, Hermione, and Ron's eyes. He didn't want to leave the wizards here but his duty was with the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Now that the One Ring had been found Legolas would play whatever part required of him to ensure the end of Sauron.

"When do we leave?"

"Immediately." Legolas nodded.

"Let me gather my things and bid the children farewell." Legolas slipped quietly back into the castle while the Wood-elves walked amongst the inquisitive students.

The elven warrior wasn't surprised when he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting by the entrance leading back out to the courtyard. They eyed his bow, knives, and small pack.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Harry asked. Legolas nodded.

"I am penneth. It has been a pleasure to teach you this year but my place is elsewhere." Hermione looked up sadly.

"But who will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Will we ever see you again."

"And who's going to fight off the old toad now?" Ron asked seriously. Legolas chuckled.

"I am afraid this is our final farewell. I don't believe our paths are meant to cross again but remember this." Legolas crouched so he was on eye-level with all three students. "What you need to know to fight the Dark Arts isn't something I or anyone else can teach you. You must find it in here."Legolas rested a gentle hand on Harry's chest.

"Have courage young ones. Remember always what you are fighting for. Your friends, your home, your happy memories, these are what will lend your strength, and it is something I believe all three of you have an abundance of." Legolas smiled stepping away from the trio and towards the door. All three of their eyes were forlorn.

"Also," The Prince grinned mischievously. "You won't have to worry about Umbridge for a while. I think my father gave her enough of a fright to keep her subdued." This drew a laugh from the two wizards and witch.

Legolas slipped past the door and mounted the elven horse brought by one of the guards. After giving his gratitude to the rest of the Hogwarts staff the Prince trotted along his father's elk waving a last goodbye to the mass of students and teacher he had come to care for.

Dark times lay ahead of Legolas in Middle-Earth and surely dark times were also descending upon Hogwarts but whether Elven Prince or magical student each warrior would be guided by their courage and strength.

Darkness would come and, as surely as Anor would rise in the east, it would be defeated.

THE END

**Elvish translation: **

**Ernil-nin – My Prince**

**Eria – Rise**

**Aran Thranduil in****nas bad ned min ****lefenar**** – King Thranduil will be arriving in a week.**

**Am man theled – For what purpose.**

**U-iston – I do not know.**

**Hannon le. Im dartha ten ****bara**** – Thank you. I await him eagerly.**

**ion-nin – My son**

**Adar/ada – Father/dad/daddy**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. If you did let me know ;)**


End file.
